Silver potion
by TheAlphasOmega
Summary: Whats new about my life? Bonnie and freddy both fighting to keep and kill me. A love sick fox and a certain marionette that just gives advice but what is with this new golden bear?does he have importance? Whatever it is atleast he is fighting to keep me alive. Sorry for the lack of words and horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Aye folks how ya doing my name is TAO and WELCOME to my first fanfic it just came to me so here it is!**

 **Organic animatronics**

 **Bite and dead children are non existent**

 **Fnaf 2 location**

 **Lets begin**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Father of the fuckin' year"

"HE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND"

Freddy just stared at his comrades with no emotion before replying lowly "i did what i must. He was a **threat** to us he had to forget"

Bonnie angrily stepped towards freddy though being slightly shorter. Hissed to him with venom lingering on the words "he fixed us he fixed you he was a friend not a threat not a toy to be broken and SURELY not supposed to posses A GOD DAMNED SUIT!" bonnie screeched with full force as his eyes turned pitch black with only white pin pricks as light.

In the back stage area sat an animatronic curled up with his knees touching his chin sat silently waiting for his one friend to return. The suit was none other than tundra a silver bob cat. But the true being hiding behing that soft fur and paws and deep white eyes was 22 year old mike schmidt. He knew who he was the moment he had awoken and was told by freddy fazbear himself to stay away from the others. Of course he was curious so when a certain purple bunny happen to walk in of course he would say hello. After that night they instantly made a connection so there on forth they met every night and talked. They had quickly became best friends. Bonnie had kept quiet of the matter not speaking a word to his comrades about it. It was unti freddy began making rude statements about a particular silver suit backstage. It has been this way for over a month and bonnie has had. Doing the most daring thing he has ever done. He let mike onto the stage at a birthday party. Bonnie would scream at the top of his lungs for the world to hear, hell he would kill just to hear mike sing again.

Mike wraped into a tighter ball as the aurgument became louder and the sound of tables being flipped sounded through the large pizzirea.

"OH IM SO VERY SORRY FREDDY BUT I DID NOT SEE YOU TRYING ANYTHING TO HELP HIM COPE WITH HIS NEW LIFE!" bonnie wailed he was getting more angry by the nano second.

"YOU DONT WANT MY HELP THAN? FINE I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU WHAT KIND OF **BEAST** HE IS!" freddy yelled as mike heard footsteps come toward his current location.

Before he could blink, mike was pulled out out of the room and thrown harshly to the as he heard bonnie cry his name loudly.

"now why dont you show us your little beast side hm? Or are you scared with your little floppy eared boyfriend around?" freddy questioned to mikes confused face.

Not letting this go on any longer bonnie rushed over to the bob cat and helped him up.

Bonnie frowned slightly when he saw a black bow on the floor along with a gray pointed ear.

"Stay still mike." bonnie said quietly as he bent down to grab the ear and thin bowtie. He was surprised by how quiet freddy had became.

Bonnie aligned the ear to the open hole in the cats head before slowly pushing it in and tying the bowtie on to keep itsecure. Ignoring the held back gasp's of pain he got it secure before hugging mike slighty.

"From now on mikey will be staying in my room" bonnie mumbled loud enough for freddy to hear.

As they begin to walk away bonnie stops and looks at freddy

"and dont you EVER abuse or talk to mike like that again" he said before continuing down a hallway filled with doors

 **Now how was it? *hears boo's of audience* aww well i tried this is my first fanfic so... Stick around *hears more boo's***


	2. Old love

**hello again my friends and welcome back to silver potion**

 **Same AU as last time**

 **Flames will be used to help natsu's hunger**

 **3 weeks later**

"what about we torch his bed?" a floating marionette asked mike.

"Were not lighting his bed on fire" mike sighed "we cqn light him on fire." he chuckled

Marionette and mike were walking around the pizzeria looking for a certain bunny.

"Bonnie come out here!" mike yelled not seeing the brown figure behind him

"Im right here" bonnie said coming behind mike and hugging him

"Now what has my little bob cat been up to?" bonnie asked curiously as he put more wight onto mike while squeezing him harder.

"Ive been u-"he was interupted by falling from bonnies added weight

"Gah!" mike exclaimed as his muzzle made contact with the tile.

"Looks like you two are having fun." freddy said bitterly as he walked closer.

"Fuck of faz-brat." bonnie said irratably.

"Now now bonnsy i just need to talk to you" he said as he watched bonnie and mike rise. "Alone."he added

Mike ill meet you in my room okay."bonnie said as he shooed mike away.

"Now what do you want" bonnie sais dangeroulsy

"Im here to tell you something" freddy siad "the boss wants mike to be on stage tommorow and i want you to make sure he stays in your little fuck house" freddy said

"If i see him up there lets just say... There will be hell to pay." freddy stated with venom

"Oh bump all of that he is getting on that stage" bonnie stated "and he is going to sing his heartout"

"No he wont"

"Yes he will" bonnie returned feistily

"Now good day to you sir i must attend to my boyfriend to do thy cuddling sence you sir faz-butt have'nt one anymore" bonnie said 7n a british accent

"Just because we broke up does not mean you have to rub it in my face bonnsy" freddy said grabbing bonnie by the hips and arms locking him in place

"I kind of miss the things we did. Why dont you leave the cat and go for the bear hm?" he said seductivly into bonnies ear

"Hmm." bonnie hummed before elbowing freddy in the gut "ill pass faz-butt im pretty sure a cats better than a bear speaking of which." bonnie said as he walked away

Freddy growled "oh you will be mine againbonnsy' he said while walking away " you will be mine"

 **hope you guys enjoyed. I will see you next time. Stay determined!**


End file.
